The Girl of our Lost Son
by lavenderxbella
Summary: Elizabeth and Edward Masen, two reunited loves who are vampires visit the grave of their son. While there they find a brown haired girl whispering their son's name....AU
1. Chapter 1

There was a young girl sitting cross-legged near a white marble gravestone

I could see in the distance that there was a young girl sitting cross-legged near a white marble gravestone. She looked like she was in her late teens. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A sparkling ring lay on her third finger. She was engaged, but where was her fiancé? Shouldn't he accompany her to a visit to the graveyard. The graveyard wasn't somewhere a young lady should be alone. She was staring intently at a small collection of graves.

I took my husbands hand in to mine. The grave we were visiting was burned into our photographic memories for eternity. It our son's. He died a long time ago, you see during the Spanish Influenza epidemic. However, how could I possibly be still alive when it's 2008 because the epidemic was in 1918? Well I'm a vampire.

_Flashback_

_I was dieing. I could feel my pulse getting weaker and weaker. Hopefully, Dr. Cullen could do something, he had too. I didn't want my beautiful son dieing. He was too good and too young, being only seventeen. My husband was already dead, or at least that's what they told me._

_I felt a pair of icy cold hands brush my skin. The touch sent a shudder through my dieing body. I lifted my eyes open a fraction of an inch to see a pair of burgundy eyes and a very pale face with circles under those eyes._

"_Dr. Cullen?" I rasped. His touch felt just _

"_No," I was shocked, Dr. Cullen had the very same eyes and the sane pale features. he's busy. Would you mind if I took you outside?"_

"_Ahh." I mumbled incoherently. The influenza was taking over, what good would it do to take me outside. Taking me outside would just expose me to more germs. In addition, why was this person not wearing a mask, he would get himself killed. _

_His cold arms picked my frail and dieing body up stepping out the door, where I saw it was night. It was a typical cool September night. For a moment I was flying. The air rushed past my ears at an alarming rate. I was sure I was in a car of some sorts, no human could run that fast. However, I was in the arms of this stranger._

_When the rushing ceased, I was at an old Victorian house on the outskirts of Chicago. We were at least thirty miles from the hospital. How did this stranger run thirty miles in barely ten minutes? I was dreaming, I had to be. How else could I dream these impossibilities? It was the influenza taking over, killing me._

Oh how I wished something could be done or my beloved son Edward. He was too young to die. He was just about to go to war when the influenza struck him. He wanted to go so badly, it was all he talked about for weeks, but so many had died in the war. When the flu struck him, he wasn't able to go to war, which I was blessed for until the influenza really took hold. I nursed him while I was sick, he couldn't die, the young didn't die, and only the old did. The young Dr. Cullen told me taking care of my son weakened me.

_I was carried into an ornate room then set on a bed. The young man lifted the sleeves and skirt of my hospital gown, so my ankles and wrists were showing. Then he brushed my hair from my neck with his icy hands._

"_what are you doing.?" I mumbled _

"_I'm so sorry." He gave me a pleading look and bent down to my neck, as if to kiss it._

_He bent down further. I could feel his lips at my neck. What was he doing? It was inappropriate to do that to a lady. His lips opened. Then he bit down on my neck. It was searing white-hot pain when he did. I could feel the blood running down my neck. He swiftly bites my wrists and ankles._

_There was a white-hot pain running through my veins. I wanted to doe right now! Had I died and gone to hell? Was I burning in the fires of hell? I didn't deserve to be in hell, I was too god or at least I thought I was. I took all the normal jobs of 19oos housewife._

"_Kill me please, I beg you too." I pleaded to the man looking him in the eyes. His eyes were a shade brighter. They were a red color. They were very demonic. Was he the devil coming to take me to hell? Why else would he have demonic red eyes. Another wave of pain sent me screaming._

"_It will be over soon," the man pleaded, holding my hand in his still icy hands. Hadn't his hands warmed up after getting inside? It felt like they were burning mine, they were so cold._

_Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. Days felt like years. It was an endless cycle of screaming and pleading for my death. My lips were parched and cracked. My throat burned for water, but I never got any. Was this what it was like in hell? Lets not forget the pain; it worsened every minute, every hour. I hoped my son would never experience this._

_Then the pain stopped. It just ceased and didn't begin again. I opened my eyes to a newer world. Everything was brighter; I could see things from far away. my hearing had intensified; I could hear the commotion on the street outside my window. I turned to look for the man with the red eyes, but he was nowhere to be found. I went searching through the house for him. I needed to ask him what happened, why was no longer in pain. I could no longer feel the effects of the influenza. _

_I entered the living room and saw a dress sitting on the sewing stand. It had a note attached. _

" _Elizabeth he is a dress for you when you wake up. There are more in the closet under the stairs, Victor."_

_The dress was a beautiful green with white lace trim on the cuffs and skirt bottom. Fine beading on the bodice accented the green with midnight blue beads. I it on threw my dingy and bloody hospital gown to the ground and out the dress. It was my size. It fit me perfectly my hair on the other hand was matted unbrushed from my long hospital stay._

_I went to a bathroom to see how I looked in the dress, to see my self in the mirror. I could feel I had more grace when I walked. My skin on my hands was deathly pale. When I opened the door to the bathroom, it flew off hitting the wall with a resounding crack. _

_I would have stumbled if not for my new grace. How did that happen? How was I so strong? I could hardly lift fifty pounds. What happened in the last few days?_

_I stepped into the lavish bathroom tying to forget the door incident. It's just the influenza; it makes you think insanely crazy things. The walls were a pale gold with decorative ivory trim._

_I looked into the mirror to be greeted by very bright blood red eyes. I screamed. What the?! What happened? I was inhumanly strong, deathly pale, I had blood red eyes, abnormally acute hearing and sharp eyesight. What was wrong with me. Was this the influenza talking, was I just dreaming this? _

_A piece of white paper caught my eye. It looked like a letter. I picked it up to inspect it._

_Elizabeth,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Yes, I was the one who caused you all the pain. It was part of the transformation. Part of what you became_

What was I?

_Elizabeth, you're a vampire. Forget all the standard myths. You don't burn in the sun…you sparkle, so I suggest you not go in the sun when there are humans around. You don't sleep, which makes our life so much longer. Holy water, crosses, and all the vampire repellents are not useful. Your eyes will fade with in a year._

_I've left you alone, because the guilt of changing you has swallowed me. To put it simply I ran away. You can choose two paths. You can feed on animals or you can feed on humans. Choose whichever is _

_I hope your life is somewhat satisfactory, unlike mine. _

_Goodbye, _

_Victor_

I fell to the floor dry sobbing because I couldn't cry real tears. I was all alone. My husband and son were dead. I had forgotten nearly all of my human past. I hide away from the human population for three years feeding on the blood of animals. My eyes took on a golden hue. I hated myself. I was a monster. I thought all of that until the day I saw a familiar face.

My husband. Edward.

He was changed by the same man. Victor. Victor must not have known we were married. My life brightened incredibly. I came back to the human population. We moved around every four years. We made sure to visit our son's grave three times a year. That's what we were doing today.

Then I realized the young girl that we were observing was sitting right in front of our sons grave.

"Your parents would have been so proud of you Edward." She whispered to the grave.

Wait? A million questions flew through my head. Why was she sitting in front of my son's grave? How did she know him? That puzzled me, my son died over seventy years ago, she looked no older than eighteen. The cool Chicago air blew our way, blowing the sent of the young girl. She was human but I could smell a vampire on her.

Then she got up leaving a small slip of paper by the grave and walked away.

_Elizabeth and Edward Masen,_

_Your son Edward is still alive. Ironically enough, considering he was born on 1901. he's my fiancé. I wish I could meet you. I would have loved too._

_Thank you, _

Isabella Marie Sawn Cullen

Was my son alive? My husband read the note repeatedly with a shocked look on his face.

**I know Edward parents couldn't have been changed into vampires. Later I will elaborate on Elizabeth meeting Edward.**

**Please review, it makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Your parents would have been so proud of you Edward." She whispered to the grave._

_Wait? A million questions flew through my head. Why was she sitting in front of my son's grave? How did she know him? That puzzled me, my son died over seventy years ago; she looked no older than eighteen did. The cool Chicago air blew our way, blowing the sent of the young girl. She was human but I could smell a vampire on her._

_Then she got up leaving a small slip of paper by the grave and walked away._

_Elizabeth and Edward Masen,_

_Your son Edward is still alive. Ironically enough, considering he was born on 1901. He's my fiancé. I wish I could meet you. I would have loved too._

_Thank you, _

Isabella Marie Sawn Cullen

_Was my son alive? My husband read the note repeatedly with a shocked look on his face._

I walked quickly to Old Chicago Cemetery. I was sure Edward's parents were buried here, the receptionists told me many of the dead of the Spanish Flu Epidemic were buried there. She clarified that only the rich had marked graves, the poor had unmarked. Edward told me his parents were affluent, so they should have a marked grave.

An old iron wrought gate alerted me to the presence of the cemetery. The wear and tear of over seventy years showed with rust. I gently pushed the gate open hearing the resounding creaks bounce off the old trees.

I walked swiftly through the graves glancing at every name. Many families were grouped together. They all died in the epidemic together. Every grave death date ranged from March 1917 to January 1919. It was so sad to see that so many people had died because of the flu.

Charlie had a police convention in Chicago that he had to go to. Why he was going was unknown to me. He decided it would be a nice father-daughter trip, which roughly translated into, I'm-not leaving-you-with-Edward-your-fiancé-for-three-days-alone. Therefore, I was stuck I Chicago in a very unhappy mood. Then a flash of an idea came to me while on the plane ride over here.

Edward's parents died here over ninety years ago and ironically, Edward was still alive. The second I got to the hotel I asked the lady at the desk where the very old cemeteries were located. She gave me an odd looked, which I responded I was seeing the grave of a great-great-grandfather. The directions she gave me were easy to follow and soon I was standing at the gate. I pushed through the overgrown weeds looking for the graves of the Masens.

I walked until I came to the graves of the Masen's. I could tell Edward family was well of considering the beautiful and ornate grave stone. It was made of white marble with dark gray veins running through it. It formed beautiful spider like webs. The inscriptions were deep black and carved deeply into the marble. The graves read:

Edward Anthony Masen Senior

_A beloved father, son, and husband_

_1878-1918._

_We shall not forget the great epidemic that claimed so many lives._

_Elizabeth Anne Masen_

_A beloved mother of and wife._

_1978-1918_

_A mother who nursed her son even in death._

_Edward Anthony Masen Junior_

_The beloved son of Elizabeth and Edward Masen_

_1901-1918_

_One of the thousands who died too young._

Seeing Edward grave almost moved me to tears. Seeing his name on the grave contradicted everything I'd known. The grave was proof that he was supposed to be dead. However, he _was_ alive. It made me think. What if Carlisle hadn't been in Chicago? Edward would have never been changed and I would have never known him or his love. I couldn't think of a world like that.

I traced my hands on the marble. I traced the letters of Edward name, burning it into my memory. The marble was cool under my, which made me laugh. It wasn't cold as Edward's marble skin but the similarities were striking and ironic, so I couldn't help but laugh.

I wrote a letter earlier today, one to Elizabeth and Edward, thanking them for their son. Though they'd never read it, I seemed hopeful that I could get the point across. The chill of the Chicago air sent shivers up my spine. I needed to leave soon or I would be back before dark. When I left the cemetery the street lights were already on. They cast an eerie glow of the streets of Chicago. Charlie was waiting for me when I got back to the hotel. Edward had called. He wasn't too happy either.

"Hey." I greeted when I called Edward back. "I missed you."

"Same here love. What did you do with yourself today?" he asked.

"Just sat around. I went for a walk." I couldn't tell him I visited his grave. Edward would be scared.

"Really?" he questioned as if he knew there was something more. I hope Alice didn't see anything.

"Yeah" I said lying through my teeth hoping he wouldn't hear the lie.

"That's not what Alice said." He clarified. Did Alice see me in the cemetery? If so, did he know that I went to the cemetery?

"Okay then, what did Alice say?" I asked innocently playing dumb. Pretending not to know what I did.

"You didn't go to the cemetery did you?" he said with a slight accusatory tone. He didn't sound worried either.

"Oh" I paused trying to find a way out of it the situation. "I might have. I have a very old relative that used to live here. Therefore, I visited his grave. What's the harm in that?"

"This old relative was born in 1901 and died at seventeen during the Spanish Flu epidemic?" he asked knowing he had me cornered.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious. If I sacred you I'm sorry." I pleaded not knowing what his reaction would be.

"It's okay. I'm not going to bite your head off." He laughed at the statement. "It hits a sore spot. You shouldn't be visiting your boyfriends grave when he's still alive. Actually I was thinking that we could go tomorrow actually, together." He said with a click of him hanging up the phone.

Therefore, he was I Chicago. Charlie wasn't going to be happy about it. He solely took me here to get me away from Edward. Would I see him tonight or tomorrow? I ran to my hotel window to open it for Edward. I wouldn't budge. It was locked so you couldn't jump out and kill yourself. I sat on the bed too excited to go to sleep. I figured if I went to sleep now if would only be a matter of time before I saw Edward. I quickly changed into my nightclothes, said goodnight to Charlie, and got under the covers to wait for Edward. Then my cell phone that Edward gave me rang.

"Nice try Bella. I'll come when I want." Said Edward quickly and then he hung up. I sat up looking for him. I slumped back down on my bed hoping for sleep to overcome me.

When I got up the next morning there was a note on my pillow.

Meet me at three o'clock at the front of the cemetery.

Edward

I smiled folding the note and putting it on my dresser. I put my clothes on for today choosing Edward's favorite shirt and ran to the breakfast room of the hotel where I saw Charlie conversing with one the other policemen of the convention. I could see the back of his head. He had light brown hair, an almost golden brown tone. Charlie caught my eye and motioned me over.

"Bella, This is Mr. Edward. He's one of the guys holding the convention." He said to me. Then he turned to Edward "this is my daughter Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called."

Edward, I laughed at the name, turned to me with his hand held out for me to shake. I noticed four things immediately about Edward's appearance. He was deathly pale something I only saw with the Cullens. He had the same golden eyes. When I shook his hand, it was of course cold. Finally his face, I could see subtle planes that were identical to my Edward. He looked me dead in the eye and took several glances to the ring on my left hand as if he knew it from somewhere.

_Sorry not updating guys I suffering form some major writer's block. _

_Who do yall think Bella just met?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks for reviewing. As many of yall guesses Bella met Edward's mother and father.**

**By the way I don't own Twilight and I wish did.**

_Edward, I laughed at the name, turned to me with his hand held out for me to shake. I noticed four things immediately about Edward's appearance. He was deathly pale something I only saw with the Cullens. He had the same golden eyes. When I shook his hand, it was of course cold. Finally his face, I could see subtle planes that were identical to my Edward. He looked me dead in the eye and took several glances to the ring on my left hand as if he knew it from somewhere._

My mouth would have dropped but Charlie was sitting in front of me. Therefore, I just took his hand and tried to remain under control. I'd never seen a picture of Edward's father. Edward had never described him to me either but this guy had the same name and features. Edward's father was supposed to be dead. Even if it wasn't Edward's father, this guy was a vampire, one like the Cullens.

"Hello." It was all I could say.

"Are you engaged? That's a very pretty ring." He inquired staring intently at my face.

"Yes. How do you know my father?" I asked. I wanted to ask him his full name. Where he was born, _when_, and how he was _turned_.

"I met him the convention last night. He was talking about he beautiful daughter that was getting married. I don't have any kids my self. My wife—Elizabeth— and I were never graced with children." He said looking to Charlie. They continued to talk football and baseball so I took that as my cue to leave.

I stepped away to get some breakfast from the bar they set up in the hotel. His wife's name was Elizabeth. Edward and Elizabeth. Those were the names of Edward's parents. Nevertheless, it couldn't be them. They were dead, I saw their graves. Nevertheless, I saw Edward's grave too and he was _alive_. If they were really, Edward's parents then what was I going to do.

I sat down with a bowl of my favorite cereal and orange juice. I looked out the window at the busy streets of Chicago. It was pretty city but I preferred Forks. It was sunny here. I was wondering how Edward was faring with today's bright sunlight. When I was done with my breakfast, I planned to look at some shops in Chicago to find something for Alice. I got up to throw away my trash.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran into a woman. I looked up at her. I nearly hit the ground then. Her hair was the exact same shade as Edward's but her eyes weren't green as I expected them to be but a golden honey. She was pale too.

"I see you've met my wife too. Elizabeth this is Bella. The daughter of Charlie Swan. I met Charlie at the guy I met at convention last night." he introduced me. Elizabeth gave me a hug. Her hug was stony and cold. I didn't flinch either , I expected it. She reminded me so much of Esme

"It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?" she asked genuinely. I could see so much of Edward in her. If this was my Edward's mother then I knew where he got all of his good looks.

"Forks, Washington. It's in the Olympic Peninsula." I answered trying not to look straight at her face. She looked like Esme but with different features.

"I've never been there. Is it nice?" she asked. Forks nice? Was she insane?

"Yeah if you like no sun, rain everyday and cold. Then it's perfect." I laughed sarcastically. I used to hate Forks until I met Edward.

"That doesn't really bother me. I've always loved the snow and cold. Sounds like you don't care for it." She said smiling warmly. Of course, you're a vampire. I could see laugh lines on her face. She looked old enough to have a seventeen-year-old son.

"It's okay, a little boring when there's no sun. I used to live in Phoenix." I said dejectedly.

"Well we have to go Bella. It was nice meeting you," said Edward. He held out his hand again for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. We should talk again." I said when I took his hand. I still felt the coldness. His hand should have warmed considering how warm this room was. He noticed my expression to the temperature of his hand. I really didn't flinch at all. I was almost certain that he was a vampire.

I decided to call him Edward Sr., as he was Edward's father, even if wasn't sure. However, he had the same features, the untidy hair and the crooked smile. Elizabeth had the same _exact_ shade of bronze hair. They were vampires, the cold skin, golden eyes, paleness, and their grace. When Edward Sr. and Elizabeth walked out their grace was _just _like the Cullens.

I went back to my hotel room and went to the computer. It had free wireless Internet. I typed Edward Masen in Google. I came up with a couple of searches none of which. They all said how great a Police chief he was, nothing about his past. Next, I put in Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Zero searches that time. I clicked out of Google bummed I didn't find anything.

Then something came to me. One of the Chicago libraries should have old newspapers on file. If I could get a hold of them then maybe I could find out if Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were my Edward's biological parents.

I rushed out of the hotel quickly to the biggest library in Chicago. It was about a thirty-minute walk from the hotel. When I got there, I asked the librarian if she had newspaper collections dating back to the late 1800s. She led the way to a small dusty room where a computer sat. The computer contained every newspaper printed in Chicago since 1850.

I had no idea how to start so I put Edward Masen into the search bar and hit enter. The first newspaper was an obituary notice dating back to 1918. It was so short considering that so many people died during the flu outbreak. There were about twenty other obituary notices on the page. Many of the victims were young.

_Edward Masen Sr. Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen are died this week of Spanish Flu. We will miss them greatly. Edward Masen Sr. was a distinguished lawyer and his son was planning to attend Dartmouth this fall_

The next sent my blood pumping. No wonder Edward wanted me to go to Dartmouth.

_Edward Masen Achieves Academic Scholarship to Ivey League School._

_The son of the prestigious lawyer Edward Masen was just accepted to Dartmouth earlier this week. Edward Masen Jr. is at the top of his class at Chicago public school. He is the third public school student to earn a scholarship to Dartmouth. We wish him well this fall when he leaves for Dartmouth. _

Beside the article was a black and white picture of my Edward. He looked so human in the picture. Edward was smiling with his same crooked smile. Even thought the picture was black and white I could see a faint flush to his cheeks. I printed the article out quickly and stowed it into my bag. I wanted to show it to my Edward.

The others were various articles about my Edward's achievements. My Edward was very smart, there were many articles about his academic achievements. I even saw Elizabeth's and Edward's engagement announcement. They were married about three years before my Edward was born. His father was a very good lawyer. His cases were all in the newspaper.

The last one was a birth announcement:

_Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen would like to announce the birth of their son Edward Jr. Anthony Masen, born on June 20. He weighed five pounds and four ounces. _

The newspaper dated back to 1901. my heart went dead for a moment when I saw the picture of Edward and Elizabeth holding their son in the hospital. They were the spiting images of the Edward and Elizabeth I met this morning. Everything was the same except they didn't look like vampires.

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed. Reviews make me so happy!! So keep reviewing.**


End file.
